Love is always the good reaction
by Dropstone
Summary: Un Severus romantique qui repense à ses souvenirs d'adolescents... un Draco en pleine crise existentielle ... Un Harry perdu en pleine abysse sentimentale... Et un triangle ?
1. Un soupir

_**Love is always the good reaction.**_

Bien le Bonjour chèr(e)s compatriotes Snapiens ( ou pas d'ailleurs ), me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction avec de l'Amuuuuuur et des bonbons à la rose ( ou PAS DU TOUT d'ailleurs ) pour vous faire saliver devant votre clavier jusqu'à que vous en aillez court circuité toutes les touches ( Ou pas ... enfin Si bien sur :) ). Trèves de Snapinieries, Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et n'oubliez pas les Reviews, bah voui, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Disclaimer:** Oui, rien ne m'appartient, tout à J.K.R, je ne touche pas une noise pour ce dur labeur, quel monde injuste n'est ce pas ?

**Rating : M**, parce que OUI écrire du M m'inspire plus et je l'assume complètement ! Et je peux déjà vous dire que **SLASH** et **LIME** ( voir **LEMON** ) seront au RDV, mouhahahaha !

**NB :** Toujours pareil, j'utilise les noms originaux pour les noms propres etc...

* * *

_**Love is always the good reaction.**_

**Chapitre 1 :**_**" Love is a temporary Madness, It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides, and when it subsides You have to make a decision. **__**"**_

_**PARTIE 1 :**_**POV Severus Snape.**

Il pleuvait depuis plus de deux semaines, ici. Hogwarts était entouré d'une épaisse masse grise, en constant mouvement, ne laissant place à aucune ombre de lumière, s'adonnant parfois à de fortes chutes de grêle. Nous étions à la fin du mois d'avril, et pourtant, l'école semblait être plongé en plein mois de Novembre. Les élèves comme les professeurs avaient ressortis leurs épaisses et chaudes capes, leurs pulls, et certains mêmes, leurs bonnets et leurs écharpes.

Même les Week ends, personne ne se hasardait vraiment dehors, les élèves étaient réfugiés près du feu dans leurs salle commune respectives, ou dans la grande salle, et les professeurs, eux, dans leurs bureaux ou leurs appartements.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu, à Hogwarts, les visages souriants paraissaient plus maussades, et les visages mélancoliques, dans un chagrin encore plus intense. Tout paraissait plus lourd, tout paraissait plus triste.

Moi, ce temps chagrineux, cette ambiance peu joyeuse, et sombre, ne me dérangeait pas. J'y étais comme... habitué.

Depuis mon entrée ici, en tant qu'élève et même avant, j'avais la constante impression que même les jours de grand soleil, une fine pluie s'écoulait devant mes yeux, que les sourires, n'en était pas, et que les méchancetés que je subissait, étaient plus qu'infâmes, frappant mon coeur de plus belle. Me renfermant dans cette carapace noire, que je m'était formée au fil des années, en espérant être protégé de tout les petits malheurs de la vie. Qui n'a jamais servie, mais qui au contraire ne m'a permis que de souffrir encore plus. Cette carapace, dont je ne puis plus jamais me séparer. Cette carapace, qui sembla raffermir son emprise sur moi de plus belle le jour de sa mort. Ce jour qui a banni mon existence. Le jour de la mort de Lily Evans. L'amour de ma vie. La seule lumière qui n'est jamais su percer cette carapace si sombre.

Le jour où elle avait choisis ce James Potter, cet incapable, cet idiot de James Potter, mon cœur en avait été meurtris, certes, car je venais de comprendre l'erreur que j'avais fait, d'avoir choisi le mal, plutôt que l'amour de Lily, j'en avais souffert, mais le fait de la voir heureuse et épanouie me donnait une part de joie, même aux cotés de ce mécréant. Mais, la savoir morte. Savoir qu'il n'existerait plus de Lily Evans, que la joie que je vivais par son propre bonheur n'existerait plus. J'était détruit, anéantit. Mon destin était scellé.

Merlin seul sait où j'en ai trouver la force. Mais je décidai, ce jour, de me battre pour l'amour de Lily. Je décidai, de jouer au service du bien. Tout semblait s'accorder, maintenant que le maître des ténèbres, n'était plus. Belle illusion.

Aujourd'hui, par cette journée pluvieuse, là, marchant en direction des vestiaires de Quidditch, je me remémorais le souvenir de son sourire, de ses yeux, et me rappelait, que, plus que jamais, mon moi intérieur était scindé entre le bien et le mal. Et que malgré qu'au fond de moi, c'était le bien qu'il l'emportait, je me disais qu'en surface, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, que j'étais forcément quelqu'un de vil, car la seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre heureux, je l'ai abandonné au profit du mal. Je me forçai à chasser cette pensée de mon esprit, tout en sachant qu'elle reviendrait me hanter sous peu...

Je marchais en direction du terrain de quidditch, sous ces torrents de pluie. Mes cheveux et ma cape étaient trempés mais qu'importe.

J'étais chargé de remettre cette lettre en main propre à Draco Malfoy.

C'était ridicule, normalement, c'est les élèves qui sont censés aller vers les professeurs, et non l'inverse. Enfin bref. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était un ordre de son père, Lucius, et ces temps ci, j'avais plutôt intérêt à me fondre dans la masse, car Le moment allait bientôt arriver. Il fallait mieux que je me fasse discret.

J'arrivai au bout d'une demi heure dans les vestiaires, j'entendis quelques élèves rigoler et papoter. La plupart étaient déjà sortits. Je m'assis sur un banc en face des casiers, quelques élèves me regardaient intrigués. C'est vrai qu'il fut rare de me voir ici. Je demandai à un des élèves de Serpentard qui était encore sous la douche. Il m'annonça " Juste Draco Malfoy professeur. ". Évidement, ça tuerait son ego de se presser un peu. Ce gamin m'exaspérait.

J'attendis encore cinq bonnes minutes, tous les élèves avaient désertés les vestiaires, lorsque j'entendis enfin le bruit de l'eau se couper.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, et je leva la tête vers la sortie des douches. Un jeune homme au corps blanchâtre apparut, une serviette autour de la taille. Mr Malfoy. Il leva la tête et me vit, me regarda avec surprise.

- Professeur ? Que ?

Le reste de sa phrase se brouilla dans mon esprit et je fus comme incapable de l'entendre. Ce fut étrange. Je connaissais cette sensation. Je l'avais déjà vécue auparavant. Cette sensation que... Comme si.. le temps s'arrêtait, comme si.. Toute mesure se rompait, comme si... le monde n'existait plus. Juste, cette pièce, moi, ce banc, ces casiers, ce dallage blanc, cette personne, Draco Malfoy.

Cette sensation, que j'avais déjà vécue lorsque... lorsque j'avais, du haut de mes huit petites années, vu pour la première fois Lily.

Je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas comme si... J'avais déjà vu Malfoy. Mais... Je le regardai.

Il me fixait, interloqué, son regard gris me transperçant de toute part, si ...profond, si perçant, si pénétrant. Ses cheveux mouillés en bataille, lui donnait un air négligé, insouciant, attachant. Sa bouche, légèrement entr'ouverte, était magnifiquement ourlé et semblait attendre quelque chose, quelqu'un, elle était si... gracieuse, si avenante, si attrayante ... Les heures passées à chevaucher son balais donnait à son corps ce reflet si unique : Ses épaules étaient larges, légèrement musclées, son torse était bombé, et ruisselant de perles d'eau. Il était si... désirable, séduisant, captivant. A cet instant, j'oubliais qui il était, qui j'étais. Toute notion de professeur, ou d'élève avait disparu. Je revivais cet instant que j'avais vécu il y a si longtemps, qui avait bouleversé mon existence. Cette chose qui vous frappe de plein de fouet sans prévenir, cette chose si douloureuse, mais si belle et puissante à la fois. Cette force qui ne s'explique pas. L'Attirance. Oui c'est bien ce nom là qui convient.

Cette dernière pensée me heurta l'esprit. Je revint à la réalité, J'étais Severus Snape, professeur de potions à l'école de Magie de Hogwarts, en face de moi se dressait Draco Malfoy, fils du Mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, élève en 5ème année à Hogwarts, et... très attirant ... et ... beau garçon.

- Professeur ? Excusez moi, mais... que faites vous ici ?

- ... Euh, oui, je suis venue vous apportez cette lettre, il était de mon devoir de vous l'apporter en main propre. C'est de votre père. C'est important. Au revoir.

Je me leva, donna la lettre à Draco, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ... son torse et, m'en alla, le pas pressé.

Je ressortis dehors. La pluie battait toujours, mais moins qu'avant. Il me semblait.

Je me dépêchai, vers quoi ? Vers où ? Aucune idée. Je courais presque désormais. Je me sentais bizarre, changé. Je sentais quelque chose de nouveau en moi, quelque chose d'inconnu. Et à ce moment, j'étais convaincu, que si je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Cela changerait, bien, bien des choses...

_**PARTIE 2:**_** POV Harry Potter**

"- Echec et mat !

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert que je joue avec toi Ron, honnêtement, tu gagnes tout le temps.

- Mais mon vieux, si tu te concentrais ne serais ce qu'un peu, tu verrais que tu as toutes tes chances de gagner contre moi, malgré il est vrai, mon talent indéniable. Mais tu sembles ailleurs ces temps ci... très loin..

- Ron a raison Harry, quelque chose te tracasse, ça se voit.. Tu perds tout tes matchs de Quidditch, tu parles peu, manges peu... Dit nous ce qui t'arrive.." dit Hermione en prenant son ton le plus maternel.

Qu'est ce que j'avais ? C'était une forte bonne question...Dont je ne voulais m'avouer la réponse. C'était plus que de la mélancolie, plus que de la tristesse, même plus que du désespoir. J'étais mal. Tout me rendait mal. Je passais toutes mes soirées en retenue sous la torture de Umbridge, le Quidditch, le travail ne m'intéressaient plus, Je me faisais traiter de menteur à chaque coin de couloir, Sirius était bien trop loin de moi, je n'arrivais plus à me confier à mes propres amis. Je ne vivais plus que dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, entre deux cours, entre deux repas. D'entendre sa voix au delà des brouhahas quotidiens, de sentir ce regard sur mes épaules, durement, méchamment, mais le sentir tout de même. De voir cette ombre flotter ici et là, juste pour faire battre mon coeur, juste pour me sentir vivant. Severus...

Cette obsession, cette maladie qui me rongeait, je la vivait jour après jour, c'était un constant parfum dans mes narines, une potion infâme, un mélange illicite, dont je m'abreuvais jour après jour, à coup de rêves et d'illusions. Il y avait si peu de mots pour décrire l'intensité de ce désir, de ce souhait à faire glisser ma peau contre la sienne, à sentir son parfum dans mes narines, à toucher son corps de toute part. Être sien, qu'il soit mien. Severus...

Hermione me prit la main et la sera avec extrême douceur, comme si elle souhaitait me transmettre un peu de se chaleur; en vain, mon âme et mon cœur étaient de pierre et de glace et moi seul savait oh combien le seul à pouvoir faire fondre cette froide carapace était ce personnage déroutant qui envahissait tous mes fantasmes d'adolescent. Severus...

Tout à coup, on me tapa sur l'épaule. Seamus, avec son constant air dédaigneux depuis qu'il était persuadé que j'étais un menteur me dit vaguement:

" - Snape veut te voir... c'est concernant ton dernier devoir.. truc dans le genre... "

Il s'en alla au plus vite, mais je n'en eu cure. Je n'avais retenu qu'une chose de ses paroles amères. " Snape veut te voir " " Snape veut te voir " " Snape veut te voir" ... Au fond de moi, je savais bien qu'il ne voulait pas me voir, dans le sens auquel je le prenais, c'est a dire, comme un garçon veut voir un de ses amis qu'il apprécie, ou une jeune femme veut voir son amant. C'était assez stupide de ma part, mais ce verbe " Vouloir " associer au sujet " Snape " étant lui même associer au complément d'objet direct " Toi " ; me mettait dans un état fou.

Je sautai du banc sur lequel j'étais alors assis, et courus vers les cachots, sous les regards interloqués de Hermione, Ron et de quelques autres Gryffondors.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour arriver devant la salle de potion de Snape, tant j'avais couru vite. Je pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration, de recoiffer - sans grand succès - mes mèches rebelles, et d'une main tremblante, je toquai à la porte. On m'ouvra.

" Bonjour Mr Potter. " dit-il de sa voix lourde et pesante, qui me fit tressaillir sans équivoque.

" Bon - Bonjour Professeur. "

Remarquai t- il le bredouillement de ma voix ? Si oui, le prenais t-il comme une preuve de peur ou pour sa vraie signification ? C'est à dire celle d'un cœur qui se retrouve en face de celui qu'il a choisis ?

Nos regards ne se croisèrent que peu dans ces salutations, mais je pus admirer avec délectation ses traits mûrs et pourtant si avenants. Sa bouche fine et suppliante - ça c'était l'interprétation de mes yeux désireux - et ces yeux, Merlin ces yeux, ces abysses dans lesquels j'aurais délecter me noyer. Ces cheveux de jais - très propre et lisse, à l'inverse de ce que quelques mauvaises gens auraient pu dire -, que Merlin seul sait avec quel désir j'aurais voulu empoigner jusqu'à mes narines et en humer l'odeur jusqu'à en périr.

" Vous - Vous désiriez me voir Professeur ... ? "

" En effet. Bien que votre médiocrité en Potion ne soit plus à prouver, j'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps vous vous surpassiez dans votre méconnaissance et votre intellect limité pour ce noble Art. "

Si mon esprit torturé ne passait pas ses heures de potions les yeux rivés sur votre torse emprisonné dans ces vêtements dérisoires, et sur votre postérieur appelant à la luxure, je serais sûrement plus apte à suivre vos cours. Non pas que je les trouve inintéressants, mais ils me semble bien superflus en comparaison de mon désir pour vous, Professeur Snape.

Je crois que ces pensées me firent prendre une teinte écarlate, et Snape me regarda, fixement, un sourcil levé.

" Un problème Potter ? "

" Non.. Non. "

Ne souhaitant pas m'humilier plus que je ne l'aivais déjà fait, je me plongeai la tête baissée dans la contemplation de mes chaussures.

" Je disais donc que, malgré le fait évident que vous êtes un gamin stupide et inintéressant sous tout point, Je me posais des questions sur cette étrange baisse de travail, voir si votre moral en serais la cause... pas que je me sois transformé en Dumbledore, mais je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien ? "

Dans un sursaut, je levai ma tête d'un coup, regardant mon Maître des Potions, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême. J'avais du rêver, Snape, mon honni Professeur de Potions, qui depuis mon arrivée à Hogwarts s'empresse de me torturer mentalement et physiquement dès qu'il en a la possibilité, Cet homme là, cet homme dont je rêve, cet homme qui me hait, vient de me demander si j'allais... bien ?

Je crois qu'il mesura par lui même ma surprise et repris son air dédaigneux habituel. Il examina un numéro de " Notions, Solutions & Potions " il fit effleurer son doigt sur sa langue afin de feuilleter une page et je frissonnai encore. Il leva à nouveau la tête.

" Pas de réponse à m'offrir ? "

" Non ! Euh si, enfin oui je vais bien, tout va bien, quelle vie magnifique. Ne voyez vous pas le soleil couchant mourir dans les bras de l'horizon ? Tout est si émouvant n'est ce pas ? Toutes ces simples choses, tout cela m'émeut fort, la beauté tranquille de la vie ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerais partager cette envie d'épanouissement avec quelqu'un ! Oh Oui, être le soleil couchant et mon âme soeur, l'horizon ! Je le désire tellement... tellement fort.. Professeur Snape !"

Je lançai un sourire, qui se voulait beau, à l'image de ma réponse, et partis en courant de la salle. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir sa réaction et je crois que c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir, traversant tout le château de haut en bas, de bas en haut, d'Est à l'Ouest. Et quand je pus enfin arriver à m'arrêter j'eus l'impression de recevoir tout le poids de ma bêtise, de mon inutilité, ridiculité, sur mes frêles épaules.

Mais quel con ! ... Mais quel con ! Quel con ! Quel con !

L'Amour de ma vie s'était enfin adressé à moi et tout ce que je trouvais à lui dire c'était ça... ? Merlin, damne moi. Que devait- il penser de moi maintenant ? Harry Potter, le fou ? Harry Potter, le dingue ? Harry Potter, le consommateur de Champignons hallucinogènes ? Harry Potter, le ridicule petit garçon qui se prend pour Baudelaire ? Merlin. Tue moi.

Je marchai jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Je me traîna jusqu'a un lavabo et me rinça abondamment le visage. Je m'assis par terre, et Merlin merci, Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là aujourd'hui, sûrement partie en randonnée dans les canalisations d'Hogwarts.

" Je le désire tellement... tellement fort.. Professeur Snape ", pris hors contexte, cela paraissait évident que l'objet de mon désir n'était autre que mon Professeur de Potions... Et si il avait compris ? Si il avait compris mon Amour... Je n'oserais jamais plus le regarder en face... car il était évident qu'il ne partageait pas ce désir pour moi... Comment aurais je pu l'intéresser ? Un gamin de 15 ans, à peine pubère, amoureux de son Professeur de Potions de 20 ans son aîné ?

Je resta ainsi une heure, une journée, une année, un siècle, qu'est ce que j'en savais au fond, à tourner et retourner ses idées dans mon esprit.. Pris et repris par des crises de larmes que je savais inutiles. Quand j'eus enfin le courage d'aller jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, mes deux fidèles amis se jetèrent sur moi, me harcelant de questions que je n'entendais pas. Je jeta un regard vague à l'horloge et remarqua que en effet, il était tard et que j'avais traîné longtemps ma peine dans les couloirs de Hogwarts.

Ne donnant pour réponse à mes amis qu'un vague " Bonne nuit ", les laissant pantois et surtout bien étonnés, je me glissai dans les couvertures glaciales de mon lit à Baldaquin.

J'avais honte terriblement honte, j'étais partagé entre l'envie qu'il est compris mon Amour, et la peur qu'il s'en moque, qu'il me rejette.. Pire, que je le dégoûte. Mais c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, alors que je plongeais doucement dans les bras de Morphée, Il y avait bien un S, qui battait sourdement dans mon coeur.


	2. Un frisson

_**Love is always the good reaction.**_

Bien le Bonjour chèr(e)s compatriotes Snapiens ( ou pas d'ailleurs ), me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction avec de l'Amuuuuuur et des bonbons à la rose ( ou PAS DU TOUT d'ailleurs ) pour vous faire saliver devant votre clavier jusqu'à que vous en aillez court circuité toutes les touches ( Ou pas ... enfin Si bien sur :) ). Trèves de Snapinieries, Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et n'oubliez pas les Reviews, bah voui, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Disclaimer:** Oui, rien ne m'appartient, tout à J.K.R, je ne touche pas une noise pour ce dur labeur, quel monde injuste n'est ce pas ?

**Rating : M**, parce que OUI écrire du M m'inspire plus et je l'assume complètement ! Et je peux déjà vous dire que **SLASH** et **LIME** ( voir **LEMON** ) seront au RDV, mouhahahaha !

**NB :** Toujours pareil, j'utilise les noms originaux pour les noms propres etc...

Voici Voilà le deuxième chapitre de " Love is always the good reaction ". Celui ci ne comportera qu'une partie ( Donc un seul POV ) !

Hope You like it !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **_**«Love is like a war, easy to begin, but hard to end. »**_

**POV Draco Malfoy.**

_" Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, je suis né il y a quinze années de cela, de l'union plus qu'arrangée entre les héritiers de deux des plus grandes familles de Sang - Pur d'Angleterre : La Famille Malfoy et la famille Black. Je vis dans un gigantesque manoir situé dans un très grand domaine appartenant aux Malfoys depuis des siècles, au Sud Ouest de l'Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire. Les Malfoys étant une famille de Sang Pur extrêmement riche et les Blacks l'étant tout autant, nous nous permettons de vivre dans la plus grande richesse et le faste qui nous est permis. J'ai eu donc la chance de grandir dans ce milieu privilégié depuis mes plus jeunes années. J'étudie à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Hogwarts, et je suis, comme tout mes aïeux, un digne Serpentard, avec tous les aspects intellectuels qui le qualifie bien : Je suis ambitieux et déterminé dans tout ce que je fais, agissant toujours avec ruse. Je suis, aux dires de certains Gryffondors, un jeune homme hautain, méprisant et extrêmement moqueur. Ce sont évidemment des stupidités, enfin, de la part de Gryffondors, peut on en attendre beaucoup plus ? De la part de Gryffondors, ET de Sang de Bourbe devrais je dire... (Rien que d'écrire ce mot me donne des hauts le coeur.)_

_J'ai décidé d'écrire ce journal car j'ai vécu il y a peu un tournant dans ma vie. J'ai toujours su que mes parents étaient en faveur du penchant " sombre " de la magie. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'ils étaient de __**ses**__ disciples. Il y a de ça un peu moins d'une année que je l'ai appris. Lorsqu'__**Il**__ a défaillit une nouvelle fois face à Potter. Mon père a alors à nouveau rejoint ses rangs, contraint, certes, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix._

_Aujourd'hui, cette après midi, lors des vacances de Pacques... "_

(Extrait du Journal de D.M, datant du 3 Avril 1995)

_**Flash Back.**_

" Encore du travail à faire pour ce gros balourd d'Hagrid ! Il faut vraiment que mon père trouve un moyen de le faire virer ! La rentrée des vacances de Pacques est dans quatre jours et je peux même pas profiter de ce temps libre car ce soi disant professeur nous a collé ce devoir à la con. " Citez et justifiez plusieurs manières de se débarrasser des Doxys lorsque ces derniers ont décidés de pondre leur oeufs dans vos rideaux. " Est ce qu'il pense sincèrement que les rideaux du manoir Malfoy sont infestés d'oeufs de je ne sais quelle créature ? Qu'il pose cette question aux belettes rousses, je peux comprendre, mais à moi ! "

Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de ma chambre, je poussai un " entrez " dont la mélodie reflétait à merveille mon humeur.

Mon père entra et je tentai de faire meilleure figure, pour éviter quelconques représailles. Il semblait tendu et de lourdes poches ornaient en dessous de ses yeux, il n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de se raser non plus. Il avait l'air d'humeur peu commode et c'était peu dire.

" Je vais faire court Draco. Il est temps. Tu dois être courageux et obéissant. Ne provoque ni sa colère, ni son mépris. La réputation du sang Malfoy est en jeu. " Sans plus de cérémonie, et sans que je n'eus le temps de demander le pourquoi du comment mon Père me saisit par le bras, me traîna dans les escaliers et je vis ma mère au pas de la porte avec un mouchoir dans la main. Ses grands yeux étaient humides et rouges, elle devait avoir pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je la regardai avec un air de complète incompréhension, ce qui la replongea dans un tumulte lacrymal.

Un elfe de maison nous ouvrit la porte en se prosternant. Mon père et moi désormais dehors, il me teint encore plus fermement le bras et nous fit transplaner. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination je manquai de vomir mon midi comme souvent lors de mes rares transplanages et mon père me tira par le cou on me disant de me ressaisir.

Nous nous retrouvions devant un manoir, à peu près similaire au nôtre, à l'exception près que tous les volets étaient fermés et qu'entre le portail que nous venions de passer et la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un chemin de dalles noires, ternes. Pas de plantes ni d'arbustes sur les cotés comme on peut le voir généralement dans tout autre édifice du genre. L'air paraissait vide et seule une épaisse brume semblait emplir le décor. Aucun bruit non plus, tout était lourdement silencieux, même nos pas mal assurés sur les dalles. Mon père me laissa sur le parvis et ne fit qu'un hochement de tête pour m'inciter à frapper à la porte. Je m'exécutai, sans trop de conviction et le bras tremblant, et mon père le visage grave et sombre, disparu dans le brouillard anglais.

La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur un vieil elfe de maison ratatiné et qui possédait de nombreuses traces de coups sur le visage et sur les bras.

" - Bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy n'est ce pas Monsieur ?

- En effet.

- Oh Monsieur le Maître vous attend déjà Monsieur, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre Monsieur, je vous en prie Monsieur, après vous Monsieur. "

L'elfe se prosterna et ouvrit la porte en grand afin de me laisser entrer. L'intérieur du Manoir était à peu près aussi accueillant que l'extérieur : Le hall était une gigantesque pièce rectangulaire, les murs et les sols étaient en marbre gris foncé, aux quatre coins des murs, quatre colonnes doriques trônaient et deux grands escaliers de part et d'autre de la pièce donnaient accès aux étages supérieurs. Le mobilier était quasi inexistant, seul un buffet demeurait contre le mur du fond, noir, en ébène probablement. Au dessus de celui ci on pouvait voir une imposante tapisserie avec une scène de la mythologie grecque représentant les trois Gorgones, Méduse et ses cheveux de serpents au centre.

Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par l'elfe de maison qui m'incitait à le suivre. Je lui emboîtais le pas dans l'escalier de gauche, la démarche toujours aussi peu assurée. Bien sur que j'avais une idée de là où on m'emmenait, de qui j'allais voir. Mais j'étais tellement effrayé à cette probabilité que je tentais de saturer mon esprit de toute pensée à ce sujet.

Après avoir traversé maints couloirs et portes, toujours aussi peu décorés et vides de toute chaleur, nous nous retrouvâmes face à une gigantesque porte en ébène, avec pour poignets deux gros anneaux d'Or, une tête aux yeux globuleux était accrochée également, servant surement à toquer contre la porte, sur les deux battants de la porte on pouvait distinguer, sculpté dans le bois, deux serpents similaires, se mordant la queue. Cela ne fit que renforcer mon idée sur la personne que j'allais rencontrer, ou plutôt devoir affronter.

" - Monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes arrivés Monsieur, vous n'avez qu'à toquer Monsieur, la porte s'ouvrira d'elle même Monsieur. Bonne chance. "

Je ne répondis pas, et l'elfe s'en alla vaquer à une autre besogne. Les deux derniers mots prononcés par ce dernier ne faisaient que me morfondre dans mon inquiétude et ma peur. D'un courage qui me surprit un peu, je me saisis de la petite tête pour toquer mais je laissai échapper un petit couinement lorsque je sentis les yeux humides de la petite tête rouler sur ma paume. Tentant d'ignorer cela, je frappa trois coups distincts et lâcha l'objet magique écoeurant qui à présent me souriait.

Comme l'elfe l'avait prédit, la porte s'ouvra d'elle même.

Et ce que je vis, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'apercevoir.

La pièce était complètement vide, sols et murs toujours du même marbre, et seul une imposante chaise en argent et vert émeraude - presque un trône en réalité, se dressait sur un tapis de la même couleur. Et sur le trône, se dressait cet Homme, ou cette chose à mi chemin entre Homme et Serpent, ces yeux rouges, ce crâne chauve et cette peau lisse et diaphane, ce nez n'existant qu'en deux longues fentes, une robe de sorcier noire, brumeuse, flottante, ses mains et ses doigts d'une longueur infinie. Et ce rictus, ce rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres blanches aux extrémités de son visage peu Humain.

" - Tes pensées à mon sujet ne sont pas très flatteuses, Draco. "

Je frissonnai à l'entente de mon prénom sortit de ces lèvres et lancés par cette voix glaciale. Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de moi dans un flottement, comme s'il n'utilisait pas ses jambes pour se déplacer. J'eu un mouvement de recul et il sourit encore plus franchement.

" - Ton cher père Lucius, ne t'a t- il pas dit que je suis un très bon Legilimens Draco ? Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu penses, en ma présence du moins. "

Je ne disais toujours rien, je n'acquiesai même pas, je retenais mon souffle comme mon regard, de peur de faire un faux mouvement, quelque chose qu'il aurait pu me reprocher. J'avais la tête baissée, mais je sentais son regard oppressant sur mon visage. Il s'approcha encore plus près alors, nous n'étions plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, je pouvais voir ses pieds non loin des miens.

"- Ne sois pas timide, Draco, lève la tête.

- ... Je..

- Ne soit pas lâche... " Souffla Lord Voldemort, dans un soupir.

Avec toute la force qui me restait dans ce pénible entretien, à sens unique d'ailleurs, je m'exécutai, et je ne pus retenir le frisson parcourant mon échine lorsque mes prunelles de pluie rencontrèrent ces yeux de feu. Il ne souriait plus désormais mais ses yeux parlait aisément pour lui, sa rétine reptilienne se dilatait de plus en plus, l'hématite gagnant sur le saphir, il tentais de pénétrer mon esprit sans dire un mot, et je n'osais contrer son irruption dans mon esprit, de peur de recevoir ses foudres. Avec une lenteur extrême, il passa sa langue purpurine sur l'intérieur de ses lèvres, seule trace de couleur sur ce visage si pâle.

" Au moins Lucius n'a pas menti... Tu es bien cette belle créature dont il m'a parlé... Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu as bien changé depuis 5 ans, lorsque je t'ai vu, en compagnie de l'Ennemi, de l'Héros Harry Potter, dans la forêt interdite. Tu étais un bel enfant, certes, mais maintenant, tu es devenu avant tout un bel homme... "

Il pivota les talons et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Je resta la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. Dire que je fus surpris était un euphémisme. Estomaché par les paroles qu'il venait de me dire, je tentai de fermer mon esprit pour réfléchir sur ses propos sans qu'il ne sache ce que je pouvais en dire. Mon père avait parler de moi en terme de " belle créature " ? Mon père... jamais il ne m'eut fait un compliment, et si un jour il en aurait fait un, je n'aurais jamais pu croire que ce soit ce genre là de compliment, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un compliment... " Créature ". Il parlait de moi comme un animal, un objet. Mais peut être était ce la déformation du Lord. Ce dernier me trouvait alors... beau. Je déglutis à cette pensée, mais le calme et la fragilité tranquille du lieu eu raison sur mes envies d'emportement. Je ne trouvais plus le Lord effrayant, comme je l'avais trouvé ce soir là, dans la forêt interdite, il venait de déposer une goutte de fascination dans mon opinion sur lui, même si l'inhumanité de la personne en elle même et de son corps, continuait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je levai la tête. Voldemort souriait à nouveau, un bras accoudé à son siège tenant son visage avec sa paume.

" - Je suis un TRES bon Legilimens, Draco. "

- Euh.. Je..

- Tu peux disposer.

- Ah.. Mais .. Je pensais.. enfin..

- Tu pensais que je t'ai fais venir ici pour te marquer ? Pas encore Draco... patience... Tu dois encore faire tes preuves... Serais tu pressé de faire partit de mes disciples ?

- Non ! Enfin si .. mais.. "

Mes balbutiements semblaient l'amuser fort, si on s'en tenait au sourire qu'il arborait lorsque que j'essayais de lui répondre. Son regard était devenu curieux et amusé, malgré le feu violent qui les animait de façon omniprésente.

" - Je veux te voir la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure.

- Euh ... Mais ..Si je puis me permettre, je serais à Hogwarts à ce moment là, je ne pourrais quitter l'...

- Tu trouveras une excuse, en bon et rusé Serpentard que tu es, tu sauras trouver une combine pour t'absenter n'est ce pas ?

- Euh .. Oui.. Oui !

- Bien, tu peux disposer alors. Au revoir Draco.

- Au..aurevoir. "

Je me retournai en brusquerie tout en tentant de ne pas trop me dépêcher pour ne pas vexer le Lord. L'elfe de maison m'attendait derrière la porte. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et s'inclina.

A ma plus grande surprise, mon père se tenait sur le seuil. Pour la première fois de ma vie et de la sienne aussi je suppose, les bras ballants et le visage presque déridé, il tenta de prendre une mine compatissante. Je lui pris le bras, et il nous fit transplaner au Manoir. Arrivé là bas, je me retenai à un buisson pour ne pas céder aux nausées et partit en trombe dans ma chambre, le pas de la porte franchis. Ma mère se leva à mon arrivée, mais je ne lui lançai aucun regard.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre pour la première fois de mon existence, sans avoir peur de recevoir les foudres de mon père.

Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu éprouver une once de haine en présence du Lord, sa respiration lente et sa voix de glace avait mis ma rancoeur envers mon père et Voldemort lui même en attente, malgré l'humiliation que j'avais subit d'avoir été considéré comme un vulgaire objet à leur yeux. Mais là dans ma chambre, assis au bord de mon lit, je me rendis compte de la naïveté dont j'avais fais preuve jusqu'alors. J'étais voué à un destin tout tracé, celui de devenir un mangemort soumis à la volonté d'un Homme à peine Humain. Et pourtant en sa présence j'avais ressentis, de la peur, de la terreur certes, mais une sorte d'allégorie d'une paix froide et trop calme, et je m'étais retrouvé les sens et les idéaux entravés, incapable d'haïr. Mais la vérité était là, j'étais " une belle créature " aux yeux du Lord, et j'allais être soumis. A quoi ? Une pensée me vint à l'esprit mais j'aspirai à partir de ce moment là qu'à une chose : Qu'elle ne soit pas celle à laquelle je pensais.

Je m'installai à mon bureau, trempai ma pluma dans l'encrier, et commençai la rédaction de ce qui allait être le Journal de ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai longtemps hésité à le publier car j'avais peur que la façon dont j'interprète les caractères des deux Protagonistes vous déplaise car elle n'est pas tout à fait fidèle à celle dont ils sont présentés dans les romans de JKR. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis la dessus pour écrire la suite, donc une petite review serait la bienvenue, ça prend vingt secondes ( 35 si vous aussi vous avez un ordi qui rame ) et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Merci et à bientôt ! (:


End file.
